My shooting Star
by Beautiful Lynette
Summary: Things ahppen all the time like Ravens sisters come,Titans east,and Terra becomes evil again.So much you have to read it!Couples are SR BBRae CYBee OCSpeedy OCAqualad.
1. Tradition's

Well don't hate me this is my first teen titan fic.Flames welcome I want to know what I need to improve on.

* * *

Sumarry:Robin startes to like Starfire and it's Christmas time.What will the other's do when they notice the crush.Will the mistleto fall or be all over the place.

* * *

Starfire pov. 

It was a glourirous morning.As I got up from my bed I started to hear strang noises that sounded like a Glorichlestes(made it up)in pain.I went to go check what was the so called racket as Cyborg would call was.When I entered the hallway I saw Robin he was putting tree's on the wall."Friend Robin,may I ask why you are putting tree's on the wall."I questioned pointing to the tree's."No,Starfire it's Christmas decaration's."Robin said as he put the 'decaration's' up."Oh is this a tradition for the Earth way's"I asked looking around the hallway."Yes it is,let's go eat I'm starving."Robin said climbing down from the step's he stood on.I shook my head and walked beside him.We talked about this way called Christmas on they path to the living room.When we were close to the door we heard Cyborg and Beast boy fighting about the food..."Tofu","Meat","Tofu,"Meat"!!!!

When Robin and I walked in the living room everyone stared at us."Friend Robin tell me why they are staring at us?"I asked looking around the room."Uhm I'm not sure why Starfire.What is wrong guy's."Robin said looking at Raven who was now staring at me."Dude look up."Beast boy said pointing to a tree above Robin and I.

normal pov.

Robin stood there shocked."Friend Robin why is there more tree's in here."Starfire said looking up.Robin didn't repl but looked at Starfire."Well how do I explain well you see this tree is called a mistleto and when you walk under the mistleto with someone you have to kiss them."Robin said still shocked.Beastboy started to make kissing faces,Cyborg just stared,and Raven rolled her eye's and started to read her book again.A couple minutes later Raven looked up and everyone was doing the same thing until Starfire broke the silence."What is a kiss?"Starfire asked looking at Raven."You'll see."Raven's deeped voice said as she started to smile."I have to go now...bye."Robin said starting to walk out of the living room.

"Oh no you don't this is a tradition Stafire need's to learn and you need to teach her.You also fell for the trick"Raven smirked as she trapped them in a bubble.Robin glared at Raven and looked at Starfire.Everyone in the room was jumping up and down except for Raven(emotion problem).Robin looked into her eye's and leaned in.Starfire just stood there questioning.Soon Robin's lip's meet her's and Stafire was stunned.Sonn she shut her eye's.What felt like for ever was only 10 second's.Raven popped her bubble and smiled.

When the kiss broke Starfire looked stuuned."I never knew a what you call a kiss would feel so good."Starfire said feeling her lip's.Robin giggled and headed toward's the table.Starfire followed and took the seat across him."Starfire and Robin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."Beastboy said but was cut off by Raven who put a orange in his mouth to shut him up.

When dinner was over Robin thought to him self'I really like her but she doesn't know what love is and may not like me.'.Starfire walked over to him and said"Robin may I do the talking with you in my room alone please?"."Sure why not."Robin said getting up.Robin stood there waiting for her to pass the mistleto so he could walk over to her.

in Star's room.

"Robin I talked to Raven after the kiss.I asked her why I feel wierd around you.She said that it is called love.And well I...love you Robin...."Starfire said as her eye's glistened."I don't know what to say well I..love you to.Starfire."Robin said moving closer to her.They bothed leaned in for a kiss until the alarm went off...

* * *

Well how do you like my story It's my first teen titan's fan fic so flames are welcome. 


	2. Path's

Well don't hate me this is my first teen titan fic.Flames welcome I want to know what I need to improve on.

* * *

Sumarry:Robin startes to like Starfire and it's Christmas time.What will the other's do when they notice the crush.Will the mistleto fall or be all over the place.

* * *

**Thank's for the review's**

**starfirefan09**:Thank's now i know what to improve on

**aurorasmist**:Thank's but my computer said this is the way to spell mistletoe but thank's anyway.

**beauty fox:**She did that cause remember she can read mind's and knew that he wanted to kiss her and never break a tradition.THANX this was the nicest review for this story yet!!!!

**somestar**:Thanx some people helped me with this and thanx again.

**snowfallenangel**:Thankyouhand's you a box of klenexyou might need those this chapter.

**Teentitanfan4Ever**:Thank's for not flaming me.Also this chapter has BB.Rav.Terra triangle and Star and Robin.

**StArFiRe2016**:Thankyou very much!!!

**Major fan**:Thank's and review this story I love to have MAJOR FANS!!!!LOL!!love your name very cute.I read your profile and yourright he did hit Raven because he was avoiding Starfire and I think their not best friend's but more(smiles).

* * *

The alarm went off and Robin backed away from Starfire and whispered "Trouble".Starfire nodded and got up.She flew his speed as he ran next to her to the living room.Starfire waited for him to pass her so that they didn't have to kiss under the mistletoe(spelled right this time).When they walked,flew,ran,w/e to the big screen Slade appeared."Ho.Ho,Ho,Merry Christmas Robin surprised?"Slade said sarcastically."What do you want and how are you alive."Robin said clenching his fist."Tisk,tisk,tisk,you still don't get it that was mearly one of my thousand's of clones."Slade said shacking his head."What do you mean if you were a robot then why could I read your mind!"Raven yelled at him."Because my dear it wasn't a robot it was me but as a clone.It had my plain's,thought,everything I had but it wasn't really me.Now my dear if you want me to put you on the naughty list I suggest you shut your mouth."Slade yelled at her."Don't talk to her like that!"Beast boy yelled getting in front of Raven.Raven started to blush but then some thing in the kitchen blew up."Sorry"Raven whispered."Robin,I just found out your new weakness."Slade said pointing at Starfire."Don't you dare even touch her."Robin yelled at Slade who was now laughing."goodbye Robin and..Starfire.One more thing I found one of your old friend's who seem to be not behaving."Slade said as the titan's could here a girl scream in the background. 

Slade disapeared from the screen the room was silent."I wonder who he has."Cyborg said trying to find the location were Slade was talking from."I found the spot it's from under ground were...Terra's statue is at."Cyborg said in a low low voice.Beast boy didn't speak but looked down."Let's go dude."Cyborg said patting him on the back.

Under ground

The titan's ran down to were they saw Slade talk.When they got there Slade was gone but....Terra was there."Terra?"Beast boy asked walking over to the girl."Beast boy?BEAST BOY!!!!!"Terra yelled waking up from her sleep.Terra was tied up to a chair one thing was different about her though she didn't have the Slade costum on,instead she had her yellow pant's and black shirt on."Your back to normal."Beast boy said untieing her."Yeah the stone rusted it I guess."She said looking at the scratches from the stone.Raven smirked at the sight she was happy to see her but not with Beast Boy."Friend Raven what is wrong."Starfire said turning around to see her not looking at Terra."It's none of your damn bussiness!"Raven snapped at Starfire."Sorry."Raven said knowing what she just did might make Star cry."It's alright.Are you in love with.."Starfire said but was cut off by Terra and Beast Boy walking over to her."Wow this is amazing I'm alive and Starfire hasn't given me one of her hug's."Terra joked but Starfire ran over to her."Friend Terra you are not stone anymore!"Starfire yelled as she hugged Terra."Oh no spoke to soon huh?"Terra said to Beast Boy,who nodded.

When they returned to the tower Terra went to her room.Terra looked around everything was back to normal.Terra looked down she remembered what happened."You forgive me Beast Boy don't you?"Terra said looking at the reflection in the mirror.Then it broke."It's alright I forgive you.Don't worry about the mirror I tried to super glue it but got stuck in here for a while instead.Terra giggled as Beast Boy made a fool of himself."Well it's late so I'm going to go to bed okay."Beast Boy said yawning as loud as a tigger."Okay night see you in the morning."Terra said opening the door.

Beast Boy was on the way to his room but then he heard thing's exploding in the gym.He ran to see what was going on but when he got there it was only Raven letting out her emotion's."Are you okay."BB said walking over to her.She didn't reply but thing's keep on exploding.When a vase exploded the glass went toward's Raven."Whatch out!"BB said jumpig to push her out of the way.When they landed on the ground BB was on top of Raven.Raven blushed madly as more thing's exploded.BB got up and helped her up."Thank's"Raven said brushing herself off."Your welcome."BB said smiling."Well gotta go I thought some one was dying."BB said walking out of the gym.

Beast Boy ran to his room as fast as he could.He looked around his room he saw a picture of Terra on the left side of his dresser and Raven on the right.They both were in a picture frame.Then when BB went toturn around the pictures fell.He went to go pick them up but he looked at them both he didn't know which one to chose.He could pick up Terra first or pick up Raven first.He looked at both of them many time's then he started to cry(if you don't get it well then read it again!).

"Hey has anyone seen Star?"Robin said walking into the living room."No why?"Cyborg said getting a glass of water."Well I asked the rest and they said no.She's not in her room,the roof,any were.Do you know who could have seen her?"Robin asked as he showed part of his sentence with his hand's.Just as Cyborg was about to talk he heard a voice and so did Robin.

"I have."A voice said loud and clear.

* * *

Who do you think it is and if you don't get the BB thing sorry.Thank's for reviewing 

Star:Why do you keep on writing?

Cindy:Cause I love to hear what people say about my stories.

Robin:Well you know that a lot of people won't review.

Cindy:What does that mean!

Raven:He meant that people will read it but won't review.

BB:No I think they won't review cause they don't like your story.

Terra:(Elbow's BB in the arm.)No I think Raven was right.

Cyborg:You know what I think?I think that people need to review!

Cindy:Please review?

Everyone:Please??

Cindy:You heard them!!!!!!


	3. New Arrival's!

Well sorry it's been long.I can't reply the reviews though.**who should be under the mask!!Below**

* * *

"I have."the voice bounced off the empty walls 

Robin turned to see Slade on the screen.Behind him layed Starfire unconsous(sp?).Robin's face turned angry in a second he knew this wasn't good at all.

"What are you doing with her?"Robin said...erm....yelled.

"My dear boy if ever want to see her again then you must do as I say."Slade said walking toward's Starfire.

"Don't touch her!"Robin yelled as Slade shocked Starfire waking her up.

"All you have to do is well...become my apprentice."Slade said sarcastically.

"Robin!!!!!"Starfire yelled as loud as she could getting up.

"Shut up you foolish girl"Slade said smacking Starfire back to the ground making her noise bleed.

"Robin we're around the dock hurry..please"Starfire said getting up once again.

"I'm coming don't worry."Robin said as he turned around to go.

"I said shut up now you must pay for what you did"Slade said kicking Starfire off her feet then easily picking her up throwing her against the wall.Slade ran over to her and jumped on her stomach making her bleed out of her mouth.As Starfire tried to get up Slade tripped her and kneeing her before she touched the ground.Starfire turned on her back and shoot him with a starbolt.It hit him by surprise in the face.(Hey I'm good at this action stuff.).Slade breaking the fall did a back-flip.Starfire whatched amused as he jumped over her then hit her in the back making her lose her balance.Starfire raised her head but then it fell showing defeat.

(Plug your ear's people)

"SSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRFFFFFIIIIIIIIIRRRRREEEEE!!!!!!!"Robin yelled running into the cave followed by the other's.

Raven and Terra ran over to Slade.Terra shot him with 6 rock's coming from above,under,left.right.infront,and back.Raven trapped him with her power's as the rock's hit him hard.Beast Boy morphed into a bull rampaging toward's Slade.Slade almosted blocked the attack but was hit by Cyborg's sonic blaster and followed by Beast Boy's attack.Robin ran towards Starfire,who was covered in blood.All the sudden Terra,Beast Boy,and Raven where thrown into the wall of the cave.The only one's who could walk were Cyborg and Robin.Cyborg looked overat the three but all the sudden he to was thrown against the same place.Robin looked shocked.

Slade ran towards Robin getting ready to attack.Robin couldn't get out of the way in time Slade was a meter away from his body.But all the sudden he was stopped by Raven's power?!?Robin was about to say thanks but when he saw Raven she was still knocked out.Robin looked around to see who did that.

"Surprised"Two voices said making the silence come to a end.

"Yeah who are you?Both of you?"Robin said noticing two shadow's

"Ayra and Aya"The voices said stepping out of the shadow's.

They looked just like Raven except Ayra(my friend hope you like it)had black hair with firey red eyes and bangs,a firey red cloak,and had a chain around her waist.Aya(me but my nick name) had watery blue eyes and bangs,a watery blue(nothing like Ravens blue but a lot lighter)cloak,and bobwire around her waist.Robin studied them for a bit but then all the sudden Ayra's cloak and eyes turned black.Aya's cloak turned white and her eyes turned black.

"Why do you look just like Raven and have her power's?"Robin asked confused.

"Well we are her younger sisters by a week or two and we don't just have her powers"Ayra said giggling towards the end.

"What do you mean..?"Robin said more confused than before.

All the sudden Aya's cloak turned back to blue(light) and so did her eyes.Ayra's turned back to red.Aya looked at Ayra and nodded Ayra nodded back.Aya sent water out of her palms as Ayra sent fire out of her's.Robin was amased by this great power.Ayra smirked and then turned into Raven's red demon.Aya smirked as well and turned into Slade.

"You guys came morph?"Robin asked looking at them.

"It takes a lot out of us though and Aya can morph into other people and I can turn into demon's."Ayra said turning back to normal.

"We're twin's the only thing different is that she is full demon and I'm 3/4's demon."Aya said walking toward's Starfire.

"What are you doing?"Robin asked as Aya started to turn watery blue.

Aya didn't reply but smirked.She started to heal Starfire.Ayra walked over to her.Ayra whispered something.Aya nodded as they walked over and healed the other's.Aya fell to the ground followed by Ayra.Raven's eye's started toflicker as she awoke.Terra did the same.Cyborg was imedditally up and sowas Beast Boy.

"Thank's Rae..."Cyborg said but saw Raven on the ground.Cyborg saw Aya and Ayra and grinned.

"You didn't go in her mirror again did you?"Cyborg asked looking at the two look a likes.

"What do you mean..?(look's at the two look-a-likes)Wow this is wierd."BB said walking towards them.

"But ...but is that future Raven?"Starfire asked looking at Aya who's cloak was back to normal.

"Long story short."Ayra said grinning.

"Uhm are these her new emotion's?"BB asked looking at the new girl's.

"No we are her sister's younger by a week."Ayra said getting tired of telling their story.

BB looked at Raven and Terra who were on the ground still.BB walked over to them and grabbed Both of they're hand's helping them up.

"Thanks"Terra and Raven said at the same time smiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"Raven asked as her smile turned into a grin.

"Not surprised to see us I see."Aya said sarcastically.Raven shot a death glare.

"Rae it's okay the saved us and healed us"Cy said as Rae just smirked.

* * *

A/N:Okay Ayra is my friend.I'm Aya.We are using our nicknames.

* * *

Aya and Ayra smiled and turned around.The only thing different(I forgot to menchin thi stuff) was that they're skin was a bit darker,they're boot's were black and white(Aya's white and Ayra's black turn to they're color power),and the geme on they're head we're they're power color's. 

"What exactly are your power's?"BB asked th strange girl's.

"Okay....(sighs) I have the power to morph into demons,I have the power of fire,and I have all of Raven's powers to.Aya has water power,can morph into other people,and the same powers as Raven."Ayra said turning around to see the titan's.

"Wow how come Raven only has one power?"Cyborg asked noticing Raven had one power and they had 3.

"Well I have three as well."Raven said sighing.

"How come you only use one?"Terra asked trying to be in the conversation.

"Well I have the power over metal,I can go into people's mind and I've used that before..Robin,and my power."Raven said smiling.

"So you used them before but why not your metal one?"Terra asked

"Because it takes a lot out of me."Raven said with a smirk.

"We'll heal you if you show them"Ayra said showing her healing powers.

Raven showed an evil smile and lifted a unbreakable pole with her powers.Everyone looked confused until they heard a snp.The pole broke in half.

"A little help here?"Raven said as she fell to the ground.Ayra smirked and healed Raven.

"I'm sorry to break the conversation but Slade is waking up!"Starfire said pointing at Slade.

Aya smiled and put a barrier around him.It was like Raven's except it was made of water amd you could see through it.

"I got an idea!"BB said looking at the barrier.

"That's a begginer."Terra and Raven said at the same time.

"Tell them but we have to go."Ayra said as Aya and her turned around.

"Wait want to become part of the teen titan's?"Robin asked with a smile.

Aya shrugged and Ayra responded "Why not."

"Here's your comunicater."Robin said handing them a blue and a red comunicater(Aya-blue,Ayra-red).

"Thanks"They both said grabbing them.

"Well what was your idea BB"Cyborg said getting back to the real conversation.

"Well Raven so we don't have to get near Slade how about you break his mask it's about time we see who he is."BB said with an ear-to-ear smile.(**look below and tell me who should it be)**

"That's a glorious idea!"Starfire said with a smile.

Raven smiled and broke the mask under the mask was...

* * *

I'm so evil!!Sorry but that was a good stopping point well review and I have a contest below. 

**who should be under the mask.also who ever is the 21st reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them.!!!!**

**_who should be under the mask!!!!_**


	4. You Can Trust Me

Well no one really reviewed so This chapter is dedicated to..........(drum rolls)

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO darkness-consumes-me!!!  
(glitter falls all over the ground and people clap)  
WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO THINK?!?

Ron Perlman is the voice of Slade, the mysterious archenemy of the Teen Titans who works behind the scenes causing mayhem. He received a Golden Globe Award in 1987 for best actor in a television series for his role in Beauty & the Beast. Perlman has earned two Emmy nominations for his many TV performances. With several film credits to his name, Perlman has appeared in The Island of Dr. Moreau and The Last Supper. He also starred in Fox's big-budget movie Alien Resurrection and stars in the upcoming film version of the cult comic book Hellboy. (Source: Cartoon Network official press kit)

Disclamer:I don't own anybody in this chapter except Aya and (not really)Ayra.And you heard it before I dpn't own Teen Titan's.

* * *

Raven started to break the mask.When it broke it was the person they least expected.He looked just like Robin he was..... Ron Perlman(**A/N:don't ask who he is he just plays the voice of Slade LISTED ABOVE**).He had hair like Robin's but whiteand a white short devilish beard,his face had a eyepatch on the right eye,he's eye's were blue,and he had a scare right under his eyepatched eye.Everyone just gasped at this not only because he looked like Robin because he was Robins father! 

"Why ....?"Robin asked looking at his father.

"...."He didn't respond but tried to break through the barrier.

Aya flinched trying to keep it around him.He was breaking it and Aya had a hard time keeping it around him.Ayra and Raven used they're powers to help.Raven put her power over Aya's turning it black then Ayra(cause the water would have burned the fire out) put her fire one over Raven.

"Hurry up...."Aya said still struggling.

"And call the police!"Ayra said finishing Aya's sentence.

"NOW!!"Raven yelled at the rest of the team.

Starfire quickly pulled out her comunicater.She speed-dialed the police.She told them everything and sent them the location.Robin looked at his father.Question's ran through his head like 'Do I really want to send my father to jail.' and 'Why does he have to be bad?'.Starfire shut her comunicater and looked at Robin with worry in her eyes.

"Robin are you okay?"Starfire said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm not Starfire....not at all."Robin said putting his hand on top of the one that was on his shoulder.

"Okay I'm sorry."Starfire said pulling her hand off of his shoulder.

"Star...."Robin said as he saw her walk over to the group.

"No Robin it's alright really"Starfire said putting a fake smile on.Robin just looked down was this a dream?Or was it a nightmare?Whatever it was he wished it would end soon.All of the sudden all you could hear was siren's.Robin looked around as the police entered ...but they were not police...they were Slades robot's.Robin was about to fight but all of the sudden he felt a rag around his mouth that was the last thing he felt before he passed out.

Two hours later.Robin's POV.

I woke up in a black room with only one light in the middle.I got up and looked around the team was here all of them except for three ...Aya,Ayra,and Raven.

"Those girl's can be scary..where are they?"I said talking to myself.

"So we're creppy?"Aya said walking out of the shadow's.

"Uh"I said noticing what i just said.

"We can't find a way out."Ayra said walking out of the shadows to.

"Robin....we got caught by Slade....we all passed out the easy way....not Star she passed out by being beaten....she was trying to help you....then all of us she was fighting alone and failed...she's pretty hurt..I read her mind all she is thinking about is how she wonders if your okay..What I'm trying to say is wake her up and talk to her."Raven said walking up to Robin and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"So your saying all of us were drugged and she was (gulps)beaten?"I said looking at the cut's and bruises on Starfire.

"Basically yeah..but she's fine....I think"Aya said as she walked over to me and Raven.

"Guess what?(pauses)You know titans east and some of the other titan's...well they're on they're way."Ayra said as she stopped looking through mind's(thats how she knows).

All of the other titans started to wake up including Star.I smiled when I saw she was alright.The only thing I forgot was that my father did this to her....and it's all my fault!

Normal POV.

"Robin...ROBIN!"Starfire said as she walked over to Robin.When she was inches away from robin she tripped (cause she's still weak) and fell right on top of Robin sending them both back on the ground.Robin broke her fall but not his.When they fell they're lip's met,but they didn't break apart they both returned the kiss.At least nobody was watching.Starfire got up after a long(to them) 23 seconds.

"I'm sorry"Starfire said helping Robin up.

"It's okay Star....it's alright.I'm sorry about earlier"Robin said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you..."Starfire said as she looked at they're hands she then looked up and said "For everything...."

Robin smiled as he watched her eye's glisten.Starfire looked scared and mad at the same time.

"Whats wrong?"Robin asked pulling her chin up so she could look in his eye's(okay in all of my stories the boy's are taller then the girl's).

"It's just how come out of all people Slade is your father."Starfire said gazing into his mask."I've heard son like father....is it true?".

"I don't know and don't worry when I was his apprentice all I wanted to do was tell you the truth....if I didn't work for him you and the rest of the team would die and it would be all my fault."Robin said still looking into her eye's.

Starfire tried to look through the mask tried to see the real him,she could in mind but all she could see was a boy hiding in person.Starfire put her hands up to his mask and started to pull on it.Robin looked shocked but did not hesitate.When the mask was almost off the wall blew up show 5 figures.Starfire let go and turned around to see who it was.(A/N:She will get to see his eye's later in this chapter or story.).

"Remember us...Sparky"A females voice said as the smoke was almost cleared.

"Bumble Bee,Aqualad,Speedy,and Mas y Menos"Cyborg said looking at his old team.

(A/N:Every time _Mas y Menos _speak they're really speaking Spanish but I write it in English)

"_ Hello Starfire aren't you looking beautiful"_Mas y Menos said as they both kissed both of her hand's.

"Who are these people?"Speedy asked looking toward's Ayra,Aya,and Terra.

"I'm Ayra,she's Aya my sister and Raven's to,and she's Terra an old titan"Ayra said looking at Speedy.

"What are your powers?"Aqualad asked Aya.

"I have the power over water,can morph,and I also have Raven's power.Ayra has the power over fire,can morph into demon's,and she also has Raven's power.Terra has the power over solid stuff mainly rock."Aya said half smiling.Aqualad's eye's popped when she said she had the power over water,Speedy's popped when she said Ayra had the power over fire.

"Wow nice power's"Speedy and Aqualad said at the same time.

"Can we please get out of here."BumbleBee interupted.

"Not yet"A voice said,but it was a young girls.

"Who is it?Show your self!"Robin yelled looking for the person who owned the voice.

"Why my name is Rose Slade's adopted daughter in crime!"Rose said walking out of the smoke.(A/N:Okay I don't own Rose she is really his daughter and if you want to know how she looks like go to my profile and it has the site for the picture.).

She had on the same outfit Slade had on except the mask.She had blue eye's and white hair with a rose tucked behind her right ear.She was Starfire's height and ageand looked beautiful.

"He adopted a daughter?And gave me away?"Robin said looking at his step-sister."And what makes you so specail?".

"Well dad wasalways evil until he met our mother.They fell in love and had you.Soon they broke up and mom kept you.Dad got tired of being alone so he adopted me.He chased mom and killed her,bet he still couldn't find you.She hid you with this family who soon through you on the street's at 10 and here you are 16 and a leader of a team.And do you really want to see my powers then be my guest."Rose said but yelled at the end.

Rose pulled a rose(hehe)from here pocket and it turned into a bo-staff with a rose at the top.She lifted her hands with the staff in her left and rose petals and other flower petals spun around her.She threw some at Starfire putting more cut's on her skin.She floated in the air and pulled another rose out from her pocket with thorns all over it and threw it at Robin.

"Ha you missed!"Robin said as the rose hit behind him.

"Really?"Rose said as the rose blew up.

Robin grabbed Star and pulled her away from the blast,so did everyone else.

"Come on she'll get worse let's go!"Aya said blocking petals with her water sheild.

Everyone ran out of the building.Robin held Starfire sense she was hurt.There was a problem there wasn't enough room in the car.Robin put Starfire in front of him on the Rcycle,BumbleBee,Raven,Aya,Terra,and Ayra flew,and Cyborg,BB,Mas y Menos(only take one seat),Speedy,and Aqualad rode the 'TBaby'.Everyone got to the tower safe except for Starfire.

An hour later.

Raven walked out of theStarfire's room only to find a worried team in they're p-j's.Robin had no shirt on,black sweatpants,and his mask on.BB had a muscle shirt,gray sweatpants,and a blanket(around)on.Mas y Menos had on the same outfit except for the helmet.BumbleBee had on a black and yellow stripped belly tangtop,a black skort,and yellow furry slippers on.Aqualad and Speedy had the same p-j's on as BB.Raven,Aya,and Ayra had on a black pant's on,no cape,and (Raven-purple,Aya-blue,and Ayra-red)belly tang-top's on.Cyborg had the usual on and Terra had a yellow belly shirt on,black shorts,and brown slippers on.

"Is she going to be alright?"Robin asked worried.

"Yes she is but only one person can go look at her I need to help her...so Robin go."Raven said walking over to the team.

"Thanks guys."Robin said getting up.

_"No we want to go see Starfire!"_Mas y Menos said crying,but Robin was already walking through the door.

In Starfire's room

"Rob...Robin"Starfire said flickering her eyes open.

"I'm here Star...how are you feeling?"Robin said sitting next to Starfire on her bed.

"Not so good but I think I feel better now that I know you are."Starfire said sitting up a little.Robin looked away.Starfire looked confused but noticed she was in her white brawl and underwear.Robin turned around and started messing with her hair smiling.

"Robin it's okay you see me everyday with the smallest shirt on."Starfire said looking at the shy Robin.

"You can trust me?"Starfire said getting closer to him.

"What do you mean?"Robin asked getting closer.

"Can you trust me?"Starfire said still getting closer.

"Yes,I can."Robin asked still trying to figure out what she meant.

Starfire put her face close enough to his to feel each other breath.Robin justsat there.She was finishing what she wanted to see,him.She pulled on the mask and soon it was halfway off.She stopped to make sure it was alright.

"Do you really trust me?"Starfire said looking at his face.

"Yes I trust you more than anyone else."Robin said putting his right hand on her's witched still held his mask.

Starfire smiled and pulled the left part of his mask off.She pulled the rest of his mask off only to find the most beautiful eye's ever.They were bluer than water,they made you sink into a pile,and they also showed emotion.(If you want to see how they look like right now look at my profile....and tell me what you think of the picture.

Starfire gasped and then said "Why?..Why do you hide such beautifulness?"Starfire said almost closing the space between them.

"Star I hide because of many things."Robin said as his blue eyes looked into hers.

* * *

"Oh no!"Raven said as she remebered that Star only had her brawl and underwear on. 

"What?"Everyone said cause the silence was broken.

"I accidentally forgot to tell Robin that Star's only in her brawl and underwear!"Raven said as she hit herself in the head.

"Good going Rae don't worry Robins not a perv."Terra said knowing that was the truth.

* * *

"Robin.."Starfire said as she held the mask in her right hand,but was cut off by Robin. 

"Don't speak."Robin said cutting her off.

Robin leaned towards her closing his eye's.Starfire did the same.Soon enough the space between them was broken and they're lip's met.(Now I'm not a perv okay so no porn you pervs,but there is some french kissing we learned it in class and no we didn't have to do that.).Robin licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance.She let him in and they started french kissing.Starfire put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.They stopped after a minute or so for breath.

"Robin...I love you."Starfire said laying down and falling asleep.

"I love you to Star..Goodnight."Robin said laying down next to her and putting his mask pack on.He laid facing her and soon enough fell asleep.

Raven walked in and saw them.She smiled and then walked back out.She knew they didn't do anything and knew that she could trust Robin with her.

"Well Robin fell asleep and Idon't want to mess with them so everyone get's to see her tomorrow."Raven said with a smile on her face.

Everyone groaned and went to bed.

"Raven looked out the window as the moon acted as a light against her face.

"I trust you both"Raven said as she walked toward her room.

* * *

Well I can't update till next weak.

Love,

Cindy


	5. Who do you chose?

Okay it has been 4ever since I've updated this but I'm trying my hardest to do it.

* * *

"Okay I've got a plan."Cyborg said looking at the twins 

"If it's one of your stupid ones I'm not in it."

"But I can tell they like eachother...I read Ravens mind...you have to help me Ayra..."Aya said helping Cy out.

"Aya...okay but I'm not going to get nere that grass-stain(guys who love BB don't be affended) I always knew our lil' sis had bad taste."

"Ayra I'm not the romancy type of girl either but...well we have to do thishe has a good plan trust me."

* * *

"Robin wake up."Starfire said as she shook Robin. 

"Starfire...but your bed is comfartable...can't get up"Robin mumbled.

Starfire grinned as she had an evil mean idea.

Starfire crawled on top of Robin and brushed her lips against his.

Robin jumped making them fall into another kiss.

"Let's go."Starfire said getting off him.

"Fine..."Robin groaned

* * *

"Hey Cy...what's going on?"Robin said as he walked into the lobby(w/e). 

"We have a mission one of the biggest ones ever."Cy said in a serious tone.

"What is it and why isn't Raven or BB here?"Robin said looking at the group of friends.

"Because they are the mission..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..."

"Okay Aya your a big part in this the most dangerest one."Cy said laughing.

"What do I have to do?"Aya said frowning.

"Transform into Raven and talk to BB I think you know the rest...Ayra if anything goes wrong you'll know because you'll be reading his mind and spying tapping it all...Speedy you'll work with Ayra...Aqualad when Aya is done you get Raven telling her that BB wants her in his room then meet Aya and stick with her...BeeBee you stay with Robin and me watching the whole thing from T.V. don't forget the popcorn...that leaves Star,Mas y andMenos...Star you stay with us...Mas y and Menos you guys will block any trouble that follows...We will all have walkie talkies to keep in touch and don't forget one mistake will ruin it."

"Why do I get the hard job?"Aya said raising hr hand.

"Because your the only one who can transform into people."Cyborg reminded her.

"Whatever lets start ...NOW!"Aya yeld as everyone took there place.

* * *

Ayra and Speedy 

"You know it's good working with you."Speedy blushed.

"Yeah it is."Ayra smiled for the first time.

"Wow you smiled I haven't seen you smile yet.Your smile is pretty."

"Thanks"Ayra blushed

* * *

Aya and Aqualad 

"Good luck..."

"I sure need it..."Aya joked.

"Do you need a good luck kiss?"Aqualad joked and blushed.

"Why not.."Aya joked thinking he was joking.

Aqualad leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks..."

"Whenever you need it."

* * *

BumbleBee,Starfire,Robin,and Cyborg 

"This is crazy there is no way that goth likes that grass-stain!"BumbleBee yelded carrying the popcorn over to the couch where Star,Robin,and Cyborg waited.

"True it is hard to see they like eachother but it is the same for a lot of people..."Starfire said thinking of her and Robin.

"No Star it's easy to see you and Robin like eachother so stop playing dumb"Cyborg teased as the couple blushed.

"Wait hold up so you mean Bird boy and Miss Pretty girl over there like eachother...man I am so glad I don't live with you fools.."BumbleBee said confused.

* * *

Mas y and Menos 

"_Man why couldn't we work with Starfire..."Menos complained(negative)_

_"Well if we do a good job mabye she will start liking us."Mas y bragged(positive)_

_"What ever..."Menos groaned.

* * *

With Raven _

"It has been quiet I wonder what they're up to..."Raven said looking up from her book taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"But I will enjoy the quiet while I can..."Raven said shutting her book and laying down.

"This is strange I haven't heard a word from Terra or Beast Boy today but the team seemed wierd when I talked to them.

* * *

With Terra 

"Gosh everyone is quiet..."Terra said getting up from her bed.

"Mabye Beast Boy will wanna talk...nah he needs some time to rest..."Terra said putting on her new uniform.

(A/N:Okay in this chapter some of the real team will get new outfits...like Robin's will stay the same but if you saw Employee of the Month his just gets new gadgets...but back to the story.)

She Slipped on her black belly tang-top with spaggitti strapes that had a yellow T in the middle,her shorts were now a skort that was yellow with a black chain going down and around it,her shoes were like Star's but they were black with a yellow T on the feet/toes,and her gloves were the same but black with a T on them.

(She will have a new uniform like her real one in the comics soon but they're still teens right now.)

"Wow like the look I have to think Star for it."Terra said turning looking at the outfit.

* * *

With Beast Boy 

"Man this outfit is awsome."Beast boy said looking at his new outfit that Star made him.

(Star makes everyones outfits in this story)

Now Beastboy had along sleeved t-shirt that was black that had a fat purple line going down it,he had a dark brown vest over it with two pockets on each side,he now had dark brown cacky shorts,and his boots stayed the same.

(This was the original design before they changed it)

"Wow can't wait to see the other teams outfits!"He said jumping up from his bed.

* * *

With Aya 

Aya tranformed inot Raven noticing she was wearing Ravens OLD outfit.Soon she was wearing a black dress that was cut from almost her hip down.The dress stopped right below her knees.She wore the same gloves,she now had earings that were big gold hoops and in the middle it had a red diomand,and her boots were now high-heel black boots.Other than that everything else was the same.

"Gosh I love this outfit..."Aya said turning into a bratty cheerleader then back into Raven.

Aya walked up to BeastBoys door knocking on it.

"Who is it?"BB yelded as he cleaned up his room.

"It's Raven I need to talk to you..."Aya said acting just like her sis.

"Ooooohhhhh hold on ..."BB yelded cleaning and shoving stuff everywhere.

"Okay just hurry up..."Aya said impatient.

"Come in.."BB said opening the door.

"Nice room..."Aya said smelling a nasty smell."Whats that smell?"

"Ohhhh that's nothing..."BB said throwing his moldy tofu in the trash.(can tofu mold?)

"Well BeastBoy I know I mean to you sometimes...I just wanted to say sorry."Aya said looking down laying the perect Raven.

BeastBoy just stared at her and then said..."Wow you never say sorry especially me...and that's it?"

"No well Starfire and Robin said you needed to tell me something is that true?"Aya said knowing it was true.

"Yes...it is..."BB said knowing what was next.

"Well I'll be right back..."

* * *

Aqualad walked up to Ravens door knocking on it. 

"Raven it's Aqualad...BeastBoy needs to talk to you.."

"About what...?"

"All he said was it was urgent..."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"Phase one complete"Aya said running over to Aqualad 

"Good she's going over to him right as we speak."

"Aren't you going to give me a good-job-kiss?"

Aqualad gave her a longer kiss on the lips as Aya was stunned.

"Also you can call me Cody...no one else but you."Cody said looking down at her.(I know that's not his real name but ohhh well...)

* * *

"Well you needed to talk to me?"Raven said sitting next to BB. 

"Yes...Raven I...I love you..."BeastBoy said grabbing her hand.

"I..I love you too...but I always thought you loved Terra..."Raven said shocked...

"Not anymore..."BeastBoy said leaning in to give Raven a passionate kiss...until someone walked in...

"BeastBoy!"Terra said dropping her heart mirror in his room running away.

"Terra!"Raven and BeastBoy yeld at the same time.

* * *

"I knew she would ruin things.."BumbleBee said watching the video. 

"Oooo no Terra we forgot about her...she's going to run away..."Star said getting up from the couch

"Star let's get her..."Robin said getting up following Star out the door.

"Cy you have one wacked up team..."BeeBee said watching the two run out the tower.

"I know I know..."

* * *

"Raven don't worry we'll find her..."BeastBoy said looking at the worried Raven. 

"I know it's just why can't I love someone who isn't loved already?"Raven said looking up at Beastboy.

"Because this person loves you..."BeastBoy said kissing her passionattly.

"I love that person too..."Raven smiled.

* * *

The next day 

"TROUBLE!"Robin yelded waking up everyone in the house at 8:30 P.M.

"What is it?"Starfire said being the first down.

"Slade..."

* * *

Slade... 

"Slade you can't get away this time!"Robin yeld walking into the warehouse.

"ohhh Robin I have a new weapon this time..."Slade said walking out of the darkness.

"What is it then Slade?"BeastBoy said walking ahead of Robin.

The whole team/s stood there watching them still as the cold wind blew across them.

"Well BeastBoy did you already forget me?"Terra said walking out of the shadows behind Slade.

"Terra!"The team mainly Raven and BeastBoy yeld (Terra had the same outfit but the yellow T's are now orange S's)

"Yes it's me suprised?"Terra said throwing a big rock at Raven.

"Raven!"BeastBoy yeld running over to her trying to break the hit.

Raven still got hit hard.

Aya,Speedy,Ayra,and Aqualad threw water and fire at her and Slade making them both fall.

* * *

Okay guys I have to stop here...but I do have a preview for the next chapter though. 

Preview:

"Raven please answer...please I'm still here..."BeastBoy said hoping for an answer.

No one replied...only the cold hard rain poured onto the skin that touched the others.Raven laying in BeastBoys hands had blood running all over her soaking BeastBoy with all of it.

"Raven you can't...just stay...don't leave me...everything else did already..."

The blackness poured into the sky as one that was loved was being lost.

End of preview

Review and tell me what you think of it.


	6. It Just Began

Okay I haven't updated in 4ever!Sorry about the tofu!

reply's:

Ayra:Sorry I'm going to help by spiking Speedy's hair to make it a little more cuter!

* * *

"Man she can fight..."Speedy said shotting an arrow. 

"How did you guys beat her"Aya said getting hit with a boulder,"owwwww"

"We didn't."Robin said throwing a bird-a-rang.

"What do you mean didn't she die?"Ayra said throwing fire rocks and anything she could.

"She chose to.She did it to help us."Starfire said flying and dodging rocks.

"Terra, is Slade controling you still.Why are you doing this?"Cyborg said as he got hit with a boulder in the chest,"Helppppppppppppppppp!",He said as he went underground.

"One down a lot more to go!Wait make that three"Terra said as she broke the ground in half where Aqualad and Speedy stood.,"And Cy no one controls me...Slade just has a better team and fashion since than Starfire."

"Aqualad!"Aya said as she went to save him.

"Speedy!"Ayra said doing the same.

"Well well well I'm killing four birds with one stone!"Terra said shuting the ground so that they could not come back up.

Raven got up looking around,"Whats going on...BeastBoy?".

"Well the princess woke back up mabye I'll kill her boyfriend with her."Terra said throwing rocks at them.

Beast boy turned into a elephant to protect Raven while she was under his stomach.Raven still got hit but not as bad as BeastBoy did.Raven was still injured from earlier so once again got knocked out.A boulder crashed into Raven's head making her hurt and bleed more.

"Okay while they sufer...I'l just kill the bug!"Terra said throwing mud at BumbleBee to make her hard as a rock.

"Hey who are you calling a bug!"BumbleBee said as the mud hit her.

"Now we burry it!"Terra said opening the ground again making BumbleBee go under too.

* * *

Authors note: 

Okay if you are confused here:

People underground:

Aya  
Ayra  
Speedy  
Aqualad  
Cyborg  
BumbleBee

People still above:  
Robin  
Starfire  
BeastBoy  
Raven  
Mas y Menos

This is just for the confused people like me.

* * *

"_Thats it lets nail her!"Mas y Menos said as they ran full speed towards Terra._

"OO you think you can out smart me?"Terra said opening the ground around her.

_"Can't stop to fast...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Mas y Menos said as they fell into the hole with the others._

"Robin what is happening she is stronger now than before!"Starfire said shotting satrbolts and laserbeams.

"I'm not sure but Slade has something to do with it...I'm sure of it!"Robin said throwing more bird-a-rangs.

"Oooo poor little Robin doesn't know how to beat a girl.Hey tell you little girlfriend goodbye!One of you guys are next."Terra said just standing there with her hands on her hips.

"No you are not!"Starfire siad flying down towards her catching her and bringing her on the ground punching and kicking her as hard as she could,"You will not harm him!"

"Why who said it would be him?"Terra said getting hit then raising her hands then clashing them together as two rocks opened the ground and hit Starfire so she would go down without flying.

Terra flew up in the air on a boulder.Robin stood there as a tear went down his face,

"Starfireeeee!"Robin said running over to the spot where Starfire went underground.

"Robin,you fell for my trap!"Terra said opening the ground where he wept.

"Now only two left...the two I HATE!"Terra said flying to the ground then walking towards BeastBoy and Raven.

BeastBoy sat over Raven crying.,"Why did this happen to you.Why did this happen to them.All I wanted to do was help save people...thats all I wanted!"BeastBoy yeld as he got up.

"Why are you doing this Terra!All we ever did to you is help you!"BeastBoy said as he watched her walk closer.

"Wrong again BeastBoy!You broke my heart(throws a rock at him).You pretended to be my friend then you kiss her(points at Raven) in front of me and pretend to forget it!"Terra said.,"Thats all you did was PRETEND!"

"All I did was treat you like a friend!I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!I'M SICK OF THIS.YOUR HURTING OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE OF ME...STOP IT!"BeastBoy said as a green sheild started to form around him.His eyes turned green.He raised his hands with an angry face.He turned into a gorilla a pounded on the ground making the ground open under her.Terra fell undergound,but BeastBoy grabbed her hand and threw her against the wall.He mad her unconcious then threw her underground.

"I'm sorry Terra...I'll see you soon..."BeastBoy said as all of the cracks began to close.

"It's over..."He said walking towards Raven.

He knelt on the ground where she laid.

"Raven it's over we won!"BeastBoy said holding her.He looked around.The building was destroyed.Everything was.He looked down at her and felt a low pulse.

"Raven please answer...please I'm still here..."BeastBoy said hoping for an answer.

No one replied...only the cold hard rain poured onto the skin that touched the others.Raven laying in BeastBoys hands had blood running all over her soaking BeastBoy with all of it.

"Raven you can't...just stay...don't leave me...everything else did already..."

The blackness poured into the sky as one that was loved was being lost.

"Why?"BeastBoy said as he looked up at the rain.

"BeastBoy?"Someone said in a low voice.

"Raven!"BeastBoy said looking down at Raven,she still layed still.

"No...it's us...the group.It's Aya and Ayra speaking.We're fine we're on our way up.Some of us are hurt so be prepared.Here we are."They said as fire and water shot up from the ground.

The group came out in a black,red,and blue orb.

Starfire was in Robin hands asleep.Aqualad was next to Aya and Speedy was next to Ayra.Everyone else stood where ever.

"Is it over?"Robin said as he walked toward them.

"BeastBoy?I love you..."BeastBoy knew who it was when that was said he turned around and saw Raven standing there with all she could.

"Raven!"BeastBoy walked...errr.. ran over to her and hugged her.,"I love you too.",He said as she hugged him back.

"And Robin...it just began..."Beastboy said as Raven put her hands on BeastBoys chest as he had his hand over her shoulder and hugging her.

* * *

Well I could stop the whole story there but I'm not

* * *

At the tower a year later. 

The titans still worry about if Terra will some back.Some try to forget it.And some...do nothing.Everyone was happily together.Starfire and Robin,BeastBoy and Raven,Aqualad and Aya,Speedy and Ayra,and thats bout it...wait there was an odd couple.Cyborg and BumbleBee.Nothing was the same anymore.Starfire talked like anyone would.Ayra and Aya talked more and went a little more on the bright side.BeastBoy wasn't annoying,as much.Robin took time to relax with Starfire.Cyborg actually didn't play games as much.Mas y Menos learned some english.BumbleBee only speaks her mind when she wants to.Raven doesn't meditate as much buts trains more.Aqualad eats some seafood...only if it's flavored and not real.Speedy doesn't care about his looks only Ayra or how to ask her out.Well everyone changed.

Everyone told the other their real name:(Some are not real but I don't care I had to use some sorry LOL)

Robin-Dick  
Starfire-Koriand'r  
BeastBoy-Garfield Logan(Gar)  
Cyborg-Victor Stone  
Raven-Raven  
Aya-Hope(Cindy)(Aya)  
Ayra-Faith(Ayra)  
Aqualad-Cody(Tempest)  
Speedy-Vlad(Arseral)  
Mas y Menos-Mas y Menos  
BumbleBee-Karen Beecher

Everyone still called eachother by their hero name some didn't.

Oohhhh and some of them got new outfits...

Speedy-all he did was copy Robin and started spiking his hair LOL.

Robin-Now wears his NightWing outfit.

Starfire-Now wears a strapless purplke top that shows her stomach.She wears the same skirt but a inch or two longer.She has normal sized hoop earings and green diamond earings in her second hole.She has the same braclet on her arm and the same boots.She does not wear her neck holder anymore but wears a silver chain chocker with a green(sorta big) gem inthe middle.Her hair has gotten a little longer but now is a little curly besides her bangs and strands.

BeastBoy-Now wears a puple muscle shirt and light brown baggy jeans.And thats all.

Raven-Raven decided to be like her sisters and wear simaler outfits as theirs.Her hair got longer about 5 inches past hershoulders.She wears a black belly sihrt with shoulder covering sleeves.She wore a black skirt just like her sisters.She had all the same things like her belt,arm sleeves,boots(black),cloak,and skin toan.She now has blue small hoops and a small black chocker.

Aya-It's wierd how Aya grows just like Ayra.They stay the same a lot of times.Well Aya has the same bright blue highlights and her hair is long.She where's a bright blue (just like her highlights) shirt that showed her belly and had shoulder covering sleves.She wore a skirt that was black and was short in the front and went 3inches down in the back.She wore blacks boots and a belt like Ravens but had bright blue.Her gem was the same bright blue and her powers changed...she had weather and water now.Her cloak was black and covered most of her.She became more dark but sometimes...she was happier than Starfire.She had bright blue jewerly to(chocker,braclet,rings,and small hoops). (she is equal to her sister now.)

Ayra-It's wierd how Ayra grows just like Aya.They stay the same a lot of times.Well Ayra hasdifferent skyblue highlights and her hair is long.She where's asky blue (just like her highlights) shirt that showed her belly and had shoulder covering sleves.She wore a skirt that was black and was short in the front and went 3inches down in the back.She wore blacks boots and a belt like Ravens but had sky blue.Her gem was different,sky blue and her powers changed...she had earth(way more controled than Terra's)and fire now.Her cloak was black and covered most of her.She became less dark but sometimes...she was meaner than Raven.She had sk blue jewerly to(chocker,braclet,rings,and small hoops). (she is equal to her sister now.)

BumbleBee-Has a strapless belly shirt that has the same yellow and black stripes.She wears a black skirt a little longer than Star's.She wears black knee length boots and black gloves.She wears a black choker.And she wears her hair down and it's extra curly.

* * *

"BeastBoy...whats wrong?"Raven said as she took his hand. 

"Nothing's wrong.I'm just thinking."Raven frowned when he said that.

"She's not coming back...can you brighten up for me on at least one date you haven't even blinked."

"It's not about her...and I'll try it's just that I was thinking about how the future will be..."

"It will be good...I hope..."Raven said touching one of her scared on her hand covering it with her cloak.

"Raven it's over your dad can't hurt you..."BeastBoy said grabbing the scared hand and kissing it.

"I know but ...still look what happened...I almosted destroyed Earth!"Raven yelled as people starred at her then continued to eat.

"You didn't...you tryed to help.It's okay let's go."

* * *

Hope fixed her skirt and put her cloak on.She turned darker ever since her friend became evil and tried to kill her.It's like her and Faith switched places.Though Hope was still nice...she knew she would become more dark than ever soon.She didn't want that so she meditated every day.Yes Hope's life was almost perfect. 

Knock Knock

"Hope...it's me Cody..."

"Cody?(blushes)Come on in.."Hope said as she hide herself in her cloak.

"Hey Hope...I haven't seen you in forever..."Cody(Aqualad) said coming in.

"You just say me yesterday..."Hope said giggling.

"That long ago?Man time flies when your in love...Hope take that cloak off ...you don't need it."

"Cody!And okay just don't laugh this outfit's not the best."She said takingh er cloak off.

"Wow..."

"What that's it?"

"Wow.."

"Cody!"

"I like it but WOW!"

"You can stop now..."

"Okay but really wow!"

"Ohh you'll never change.That's why I love you."Hope said walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips,making him blush.

* * *

Faith put her shirt on frowning.She didn't really like showing her skin.She became lighter.It's like she switched spots with Hope.Though Faith was still mean sorta,she knew she would became lighter soon.She didn't meditate as much as she used to.Yeah Faith's life was almost perfect. 

Knock Knock

"Faith.Hey it's Vlad.."

"Vlad.Hold on."Faith said putting her cloak on,"Come in..."

"Hey do I get to see your new outfit?"Vlad(Speedy) said walking over to her.

"Yes but not now..."Faith said making him laugh.

"How about now?"Vlad said as he walked over to her more and pulled on her cloak to make it visable to see her outfit.

"HEY!"

"Dang...now your even more pretty."

"You weren't supposed to see my outfit until tonight..."

"Well...I don't care.Damn.I mean dang...now I can't keep my eye's off you more."

"Vlad!"

"What ...do you not like the truth?"

"Ohh Vlad.I love you and how you tell me the truth..."Faith said giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

"Sparky come here!"BumbleBee said as she put her boots on. 

"Babe I thought you said you won't call me sp...WOW!"Cyborg said as he came into the room.

"And I thought you wouldn't call me babe..Oohh and do you like?"BumbleBee said putting her hands on her hip.

"I never said that and yes I love it!Starfire has some style."Cy said walking towards her.

"Yes you did...wait nevermind you never said that.(frowns)And don't I have style to?"

"Sorry and yes you do...but the mickey ears you had ..ehhh shutting up now."Cy said covering his mouth.

"You know what they didn't..."BumbleBee said smacking him playfully.

"Good I thought you were going to kill me."Cy said wipping sweat of his forhead.

"Nope I love you too much to do that."BumbleBee said giving him a small kiss.

* * *

"Starfire I love that outfit!" 

"Robin you say that everyday.I've had this outfit for a month."Starfire said giggling,"Now tell me you love me instead of my outfit."

"I love you and it's been a month already?"Robin said tilting his head in confusion.

"Robin!Your too busy to know it's been a month!You need to take a break for a week...and leave me in charge."

"I do need to take a break but I wouldn't let you be in charge."

"Why is that?"Starfire said kinda irritated.

"It's to hard for a girl to be in charge.You would be messing up in an hour."Robin said laughing.

"What do you mean BumbleBee is a leader!"Starfire said confused.

"Yeah but look at her team she can't make them stop fighting eachother and can't even understand two of them!"

"Well if you think that then let's make a bet!If I do a good job being a leader then you do whatever I want you to for a day."Starfire said grinning.

"Fine and if I win then you have to tell me and the team that I'm a better leader and you have to listen to me for a day."Robin said proud.

"fine.."Starfire said shacking his hand the giving him a kiss.

* * *

Finally I finished!I spent almost a week on this.Well R & R plz! 

Preview:

Starfire sat down tired as she thought about Robin.

"Man he was right...but not yet!"She said as she walked towards her room.

Little did she know someone was watching her the whole time.

"This time you can't get away."He smirked as he jumped over to the other window,"You and your team forgot about us."

"Master You can kill them just leave her.She's mine."


End file.
